Oh No, The Kids!
by ebby 7695
Summary: What happens when Carlisle and Esme go on a honeymoon leaving their kids locked in a cage in the backyard.One Shot!


**I was bored and got this idea so I decided to write it down. I hope that you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Esme's POV**

"Carlisle that was by far the best honey moon that we have ever had."

"I agree. We should go back to the Philippines again. It was stunning. Let's go see how the kids are."

We had just arrived back from our honey moon. It was so great.

Before we left on our holiday we decided to keep our kids locked up so that they wouldn't get into any trouble. We did keep them locked up in an extremely humane way though.

We were only gone for 2 weeks and they had plenty of food.

We walked through the house and into the backyard.

We had locked them in an indestructible cage in the back yard.

"ESME!!!!!! They've escaped!"

NOO!

I rushed over to where Carlisle was standing.

There was a massive hole going under the wires.

"Carlisle. It hasn't rained since we left surprisingly. From their scent they would have only gotten out not even a day ago."

"Esme do you realise how much they could have gotten up to in that small amount of time? Wait come over to this hole. It smells like Bella."

I walked over to the hole and took a deep breath.

"Carlisle you are right. Bella was here."

"I think that it is time to find Bella."

________________________________________________________________________

We made it to Bella's house within minutes. This was a matter a national security we were talking about.

"Bella! Open the door this instant." Carlisle was banging on the door and impersonating Charlie Swan's voice.

We heard a quick scurrying and the door opened. Bella looked frazzled.

"Carlisle, Esme what a pleasant surprise." Bella's eyes were flickering side to side and she was practically sweating bullets.

"It is lovely to see you too Bella. You wouldn't happen to know where our kids are would you? They seemed to have disappeared. Carlisle and I are very worried."

" No I have no idea where they are. Why would you think that I would know?"

" Bella we are not stupid! We have great senses. Tell me where they are or I will drain you here!"

" CARLISLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What is the matter with you? You cannot speak to Bella that way just because you aren't getting your own way!" Something was seriously wrong with Carlisle. He didn't usually act like such a pig. " Bella sweety. Can you please tell us where the kids are, for me? Don't worry about Carlisle. He is just scared about what they could have done already."

" Okay Esme as long as Carlisle won't kill me I will tell you where they are." I gave her a nod of assurance. "They are in jail."

" WHAT!! Bella why did you let them out? Are you stupid?"

" Carlisle start acting like a man. You are being stupid. Bella what did they do?"

" I'll explain on the way to the station."

________________________________________________________________________

We rushed out to Bella's truck and all crammed into the cab.

" So Bella what did they do?" My voice was rushed. I wasn't surprised that they were in jail but I was surprised that Bella was covering for them.

" Well they had been in that tiny little cage for 13 days and they were starting to go a little bit insane. So I decided to get them out. Once they were out they started to run around like crazy people. Emmett ate a squirrel. He didn't drink it's blood. He swallowed the whole thing while it was still alive. I thought that they needed to be around some other people. So I took them to Mc Donalds. We were there for about fifteen minutes when the trouble started. They were having a promotional day. Being in a small town they had to have promo days. Anyway, Ronald McDonald was there. Rosalie dared Emmett to take his nose and you know how easily manipulated Emmett is so he did it. When he grabbed the nose Ronald began to scream at him. So to silence him Emmett bit the poor man. He went into a fit and his body was convulsing. My dad was on lunch break and he had come to get his lunch. He had a Massive shock when he saw the man on the floor and us all surrounding the man. He took us all into custody. Dad paid for my bail so I got to leave. And that is basically the story. Oh and the man died. But we didn't worry too much about that!"

" So I need to pay bail for my six children. Okay."

We made it to the police station in record time.

Carlisle burst through the and everyone in the stations eyes were on us.

Bella blushed a deep crimson.

" Carlisle. Esme. I am guessing that you are here to see your kids." Charlie's voice was smug and rather arrogant.

" Yes. We were also wondering about the details of bail." Carlisle was actually quite calm at that moment.

" We can discuss that after you get your children. But there are also some conditions that we need to lay down before you can get your kids."

" Okay. What are they?" I was actually quite surprised about the way he was acting. It was a lot different compared to earlier today.

" They are not allowed in the McDonalds ever again. They are not allowed to throw any parties for the next six months and you are prohibited to leave them alone again. If you do you will receive some very harsh punishments."

" Okay. Can we see our kids now. I think that we will need to punish them some more. But in our own particular way." Carlisle was not going to make their lives fun any time soon.

We walked through the police station until we made it to the spot where the cells were.

All of the kids were standing at the bars holding them. They looked like dogs that were in a pound.

Charlie unlocked the door and they all quickly got out of the cell.

Smiles were on all of their faces.

But those smiles didn't last long. When they saw the look on Carlisle face none of them were smiling.

Carlisle paid the bail and we all walked outside.

" It is good to be free!" Emmett really shouldn't have said that.

He saw the anger in Carlisle's eyes.

" Uh Oh." And with that, he was gone!

________________________________________________________________________

I decided that I just wanted to write a short story to give myself a break from the other one. I hope you liked it. If you did or even if you didn't read my other story 'The Secret life of Emmett Cullen'! Please review!

X o x o Ebb


End file.
